It has been increasingly important to recycle polymeric and other consumer waste materials. By recovery of useful polymer from scrap material such as nylon carpeting, now sent to landfills, the volume of such material can be reduced. This lessens the burden on landfills and conserves petroleum raw materials. The present invention is an important step in this direction.